powerrangerslostgalaxy2014moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Trakeena
This is an article about the main female villain in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. ' ' 'Trakeena' is the main antagonist in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. ''The original incarnation of the character in PRLG was portrayed by Amy Miller-Rolle , while the Lightspeed Rescue crossover version was played by Jennifer Burns. 'Article Incarnations' 'TV series continuity' * Trakeena (Amy Miller) - in Lost Galaxy. * Trakeena (Jennifer Burns) - in Lightspeed Rescue. 'Non-Fiction continuity' * Trakeena (Kim Mai Guest) - in the PS2 version of the Power Rangers: Super Legends video game. * Trakeena (Jerry Hall) - in the upcoming non-existant 2014 fan-film reboot. 'Character Appearence' 'Personality' When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a teenage girl who is bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals. She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron , who is a very loyal general to Scorpius , is a traitor. After fusing with Deviot, Trakeena loses all controls and craves only destruction Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. Trakeena also ran away after her father forced her to shed her mortal beauty in order to become a bug like him and obtain tremendous power. Trakeena is power-hungry, like her father. After becoming Queen, Trakeena sits upon her throne trying to find new ways to destroy the Rangers in order to conquer and rule the Universe in peace. She quickly destroyed Captain Mutiny after he arrived in her galaxy to preserve her position as ruler of the Universe. Trakeena later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant personality but Deviot's wicked nature warped Trakeena and she lost all restraints. She became focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. Her thirst for destruction took her evil to a whole new level. 'Powers and Abillities' In the beginning of the series, Trakeena has no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor. After running away, she met Villamax and he trained her how to fight. She became proficient in hand to hand combat and sword skills. She was even able to best the Red Ranger in one on one combat. After her father died, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius' incredible powers and it was all sealed within her staff. She was able to fire powerful energy blasts that would completely overwhelm the Rangers and any other enemies. When Trakeena fused with Deviot, she momentarily gained one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets and was able to use that to blast her opponents. After entering the cocoon and transforming into an insect, Trakeena obtained immense power. She was able to overwhelm all the Rangers without even trying. She was only stopped after taking a full-powered blast from Leo's Battilized Armor at close range. According to Queen Bansheera, Trakeena's power in her insect form surpassesOlympius when he has the Star Power. After mutating into her gigantic form, she had enough power to not only cause massive destruction to the city, but was able to overwhelm the Omega Megazord and Lost Galaxy Megazord with relative ease and take their combined finishing moves and only be momentarally stunned. It took the Omega Megazord empowered with the Lights of Orion to finally put her down. 'Appearence' Trakeena is a beautiful woman who is dressed in a form fitting black outfit that has a bug theme. The outfit has holes on the thighs and around midriff and chest that show quite a bit of Trakeena's flesh underneath. Trakeena has a bug headdress with sparkly purple eyes that she wears on top of her head. Trakeena wears a lot of eye makeup that matches her overall appearance. Her dark appearance aludes to her evil nature and dark powers. She is usually seen wielding her staff that has cockroaches around the top. After obtaining her father's powers, she obtains a new staff with a golden orb on top with a spider within. When in her battle armor, Trakeena wears purely green battle armor that completely covers her entire body except for her eyes. After fusing with Deviot, the legs on Trakeena's headdress grow to make it appear as if Trakeena has grown dreadlocks. The makeup around her eyes appears to be darker to emphasize her darker personality and psychosis. She also wears one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets on her right hand. Trakeena's eyes also change color from brown to a bright yellow In her green insect form, Trakeena resembles a large praying mantis and has a humanoid form. Overall, the form is grotesque and a clear sign that the old Trakeena is no more and is now another power-hungry insect like her father before her. ﻿ 'See Also ''' * Green Armor * Trakeena's Staff Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Villains